Destination Unknown
by WorstCaseScenario
Summary: Submission for the Mini-Bingo round on KakaIru Fest. Chose the card with pictures and made a black out. All stories are AU.
1. Destination

**Destination**

Author: Taudi/ WorstCaseScenario

Words: 929

Warning(s): None

AN: Here we go. I made nine one shots. I have reasons for them to be AU. I wont write it here but if you wanna know PM me. I wanna thank Kat for listening to my ideas and my sister for giving me them. The pictures can be seen on the Kakairu_fest on LJ.

* * *

"I want to see the black sun."

Kakashi looked at Iruka, slightly startled by the sudden disturbance after an hour of relaxing silence. The tan man was reclined upside down on a big fluffy chair armchair, the peach coloured paten matching the small two seat couch he himself was currently occupying. Iruka's right knee was bent and swinging precariously out in the air. He was holding a battered and ear marked tourist guide with his fingers, one small pinkie finger crooked after being broken and nails painted in Chanel's _159 Fire_. Kakashi lowered the out dated map, still seeing the criss-cross of roads in front of his eye. He didn't bother asking Iruka, why he was reading the book wrong side up.

"Isn't that a song?" he asked instead.

"That's Black Hole Sun, silly."

Kakashi could almost hear the chirping cricket sound in the background, while waiting for a more deliberated answer... which never came.

"So what is this black sun?" he asked, trying to fold the map back together. Damn, he hated those things.

"It's a bird flock." The voice was a vague mumble since Iruka's mind was already moved on to other fields of tourists-must-sees.

The map in Kakashi's hands almost tore apart in his frustration to make it cooperate. He made a grunt and put it down on the scratched table and ignored that it wasn't folded correct.

"So, what is so exciting about a bird flock?"

A smooth foot resting on the chair's headrest started moving to whatever song Iruka had stuck on his mind this time, toes curling and wiggling. Kakashi had a sudden urge to bite something. He reached out for the crumpled packet of Pull Mall thinking it would make a good substitute. He tapped the packet expertly and pulled the cigarette out with his lips. The lighter tucked inside was procured by long pale fingers; a flame appeared at the first try. Kakashi threw the fire starter back on the table and began a plot to obtain a new lighter, fuzzy and pink nosed kittens wasn't all that cool. Maybe he should look for a look for a Zippo with a big fat skull on the front. Then he didn't have to burrow Iruka's and his strange taste in lighter motifs. Inhaling deeply he leaned back in the couch and blew out heavily, gazing at Iruka through the smoke. The answer to why flying poultry was a sight to see still hadn't been given.

"I thought you said we didn't need destinations?"

"It's not a destination. It's just a stop on the way."

"But we are travelling towards it, wanting to see..." small flecks of ash swayed down, when Kakashi tried to signify his words with his hand "... whatever."

"Oh, that would be true, _if_ we were certain that we would see it, which we are not."

Kakashi tossed his head back and groaned loudly.

"So this is the black sun?" The words were mumbled through lips holding on to an unlit cigarette. If Kakashi were anywhere near being awed, by the phenomena currently taking place above him, he squashed it down viciously.

"Yeah," Iruka said reverently, his head thrown back to watch the thousands of starlings blacking out the sun. They had falling behind from the tourist group because of Iruka's snapping off pictures on his disposable camera, and insisting on walking backwards. Kakashi couldn't understand the tourist guide's accented English anyway. Not that it mattered.

Even though they had, apparently, been lucky in finding the right place, with the nature-tourist-guide's help of course, and the birds would only be in the air for about twenty minutes Kakashi was more drawn to the tan man walking backwards clumsily, eyes fixed on the sky. The camera firmly in hand and ready. Kakashi had once wanted to buy him a digital but Iruka had refused and said, "it's moments of my life, why should I erase them." You couldn't argue with that but Kakashi wasn't to happy with all the pictures of him in inopportune moments. Iruka said to suck it up and that's life.

The brown hair was loose, spilling in waves over his shoulders. The blue, warm, long sleeved shirt proudly proclaimed a home printed text of _I heart Smallville_. Iruka had said he actually didn't like Superman, since his thought of moral were too strict, but a young Clark fighting to find his destiny was mighty cool. It was fancy words but, he knew, his boyfriend just had a crush on the actor playing Lex Luthor. Rolling his eye at the memory, Kakashi rubbed his hands together in the chilly air, cursing at his bad blood circulation. Then there were two warm hands gripping his, small kisses were placed on Kakashi's dry and red knuckles, followed by Iruka sliding a pair of red mittens over his hands. They were a little too small, and Kakashi wasn't all that comfortable with the Superman logo, but they were warm and smelt of the hand lotion Iruka always used.

Iruka didn't linger, though, and was quickly back to bird gazing, digging a second camera out of his bag without a word. Kakashi just smiled, knowing that Iruka's twisted and easily distracted mind would always find its way back him.

END


	2. A Maiden's Blush

**A Maiden's Blush**

Author: Taudi/ WorstCaseScenario

Words: 742

Warning(s): None

* * *

"Why is there a potted rosebush standing in the hallway?" Iruka made his voice blank, not really knowing how he was supposed to react, ad because never did like when he had to guess on the right thing to say. Iruka knew it was cruel but he liked seeing Kakashi squirm, in more than one way, of course. A sly smiled corrupted the otherwise cherub looking face. It was a good thing Kakashi still had his back to Iruka, or he would have believed himself to be mistaken for a big piece of salmon onigiri. Iruka devoured those like other devoured chocolate. Iruka saw the small tension to Kakashi's broad shoulders, the thin T-shirt and grey jeans shoving every aspect Iruka loved of Kakashi's backside. He didn't turn around but kept washing the big pile of dishes, sloshing suds and water out on the chrome kitchen counter.

"Uhmm... there's a perfect explanation for that," he took a pan and scrubbed fiercely.

"Certainly. That's why I'm asking," Iruka's voice was still lacking his thoughts on the current subject but the smile on his face didn't lessen. Not until Kakashi turned around, that is. Iruka thanked the gods for the fine specimen they had, literally, dumped into his lap. He was lean, muscled and beautiful, even with the scar that had damaged his eye and made it an angry red instead of an story grey. The silver hair was one of Iruka's small pleasures. He loved to run his fingers through it and pull it gently, teasing Kakashi who hated that. The tan man almost snorted of amusement, when he saw the yellow rubber gloves Kakashi had donned. The tall man seemed rather ruffled and wouldn't look Iruka in the eyes. This was too good, Iruka grinned internally. Who knew a respected Major of the navy, could look this cute trying to explain why Iruka's least favoured flower was standing in their hallway. Pink roses? Seriously, that was just wrong.

"I went out to get the paper," he fidgeted with the gloves, water dripping down on the floor, "but it was such a sunny day, you know," and Iruka did know. He had been cooped up in faculty meetings, longingly looking out the window, knowing Kakashi had a week off. They could have done so many other more pleasant things.

"So I thought what the hell, I might as well keep walking, so I did." Iruka couldn't help but smile softly. It apparently appeased Kakashi a little, which was the point.

"I ended up in this flower shop," Iruka raised an eyebrow at that but it wasn't elaborated, "and then it stood there, I know you don't like roses, but there was this sign that said the colour should remind you of a maiden's blush, and I thought of you, because you blush so prettily."

The scowl on Iruka's face stopped the tirade and Kakashi gulped loudly. Not the best choice of explanation, judging from the tick in Iruka's eye that forebode a dire punishment. Kakashi hurriedly tried to apiece his fuming boyfriend, who was at the moment moving closer.

"Wait, wait... it also said that it shows, how grateful you are for having a certain person in your life and admiration."

Iruka stopped his advance and Kakashi, the idiot, knew now was the time to give the him a kiss, so he did. It lasted longer than they both anticipated, "I just wanted to say thank you for being here every time I come home, for being strong," Iruka closed his eyes, when Kakashi brushed his knuckles on his pink blushing cheeks, "and for being exactly what I want in life. And what better way then to buy a whole bush so you could see how much and that the feelings won't just wither."

"How did you even get it home, you sap?" Iruka asked gently, and stole another kiss from pliant lips.

"I got real funny looks in the bus." Kakashi's smile was goofy and a little embarrassed. A small tug on silver hair, because he could and Iruka couldn't do anything but kiss the airhead again.

"You're watering the damn thing:"

END


	3. Tomorrow, Another Day

**Tomorrow, Another Day**

Author: Taudi/ WorstCaseScenario

Words: 727

Warning(s): none

* * *

Five days had gone by. Five days of doing nothing but snivel around the apartment, bottle of cheap rum in one hand, his telephone in the other and an ever decreasing toilet roll secured under an arm. The used wads of paper were scattered all around, under the living room table, in the kitchen sink, on the bathroom floor, under the dresser in the bedroom.

Kakashi sniffled into another wad of toilet paper, bunched in his hand, and let it fall from his fingers. Five days. Kakashi grunted, when he stubbed his toe on an empty bottle discarded by the door leading into the bedroom. Five days were too long and not still not enough. He crashed ungracefully on the white linen bed, feet propped on the pillows and head handing slightly over the edge in the foot end. He could feel Iruka's laptop dig uncomfortably into his back but he didn't move. Served the bastard right if the damn thing broke. It was too full of candid memories, he'd rather forget. He had, after all, checked they were there, approximately 73 times over these five days, until the thing had run out of battery and Kakashi couldn't find the charger. He took another swig of the bottle and gripped tighter around the phone in his pale hand.

God, if he would just call! Another swig and Kakashi nearly choked. Well, wouldn't that just be fun, drowning in cheap rum. When the coughing fit stopped, he simply starred on the the ceiling feeling the tears run from the crook of his eyes and into his unwashed silver hair. One hand dangled over the side of the bed, bottle hanging precariously in slim fingers. His breathing came in small pained puffs, the alcohol giving a bad taste in his mouth. Kakashi turned his mismatched eyes on the door.

He could almost see Iruka sweeping through it, like he always did when he wanted to share something exciting. His cheeks would be covered with a blush from the hurry, hair fighting to get free from the ponytail and a smile that left Kakashi all tingly. Nothing happened. Heavy eyelids drooped, he needed sleep but he couldn't take his sore eyes away from the door. Any minute now. Half an hour went by and nothing happened. Kakashi kicked Iruka's favourite teddy bear out of the bed. The movement made him drop he bottle and it landed on the floor with a _clank_, spilling it's content on the carpet. Kakashi groaned. In two hours it would be six days. Fuck.

He woke groggily, feeling like his head was wrapped in wool and muted sounds. He startled when something cool was placed over his eyes. "Shhh... it's me," a soft voice whispered in his ear and Kakashi automatically relaxed. A hand was placed over the coolness covering his eyes, a cloth Kakashi figured.

He could feel the warmth of Iruka's breath on the frail skin of his neck. He swallowed audibly.

"I'm sorry, Kashi, I'm so sorry. I just..." the voice faltered. He what? He just what? He was just back to pack his things and walk out the door a final time? He was just back to tell Kakashi he didn't love him? Just returning to plunge a dull knife in Kakashi's chest and carve his name into his heart, just to rip it out and leave with it still beating in his hand. Now Kakashi knew how the tree, they carved their initials in 3 years ago, must have felt. Soft lips kissed his forehead gently and a hand ran soothingly through his hair. Kakashi couldn't stop the thought that it must be a health hazard.

"I love you, Kakashi," and here it comes, the but, "and I'm not giving you up. I promise, I won't let go. I'm not letting go."

Kakashi didn't even try to stop the sobs of absolute relief and he let Iruka soothe him with loving words and small kisses. The tears disappeared into the cool cloth but Iruka kept his hand there, knowing it helped with the soreness in his eyes. One of the little things that made Kakashi so in love.

Iruka didn't need to carve a name in his heart. He could already feel it rooted deep in every single bone of his body.

END


	4. Life! Is The New Thing

**Life! Is The New Thing**

Author: Taudi/ WorstCaseScenario

Words: 1169

Warning(s): None

* * *

The big overstuffed living room glowed with a dim golden light, every lamp in the room turned on even though the sky was cloudless. The air between the room's two occupants was tense and overflowing with a hidden revulsion. The young pink haired woman stood with her arms crossed over her barely covered bosom, her green eyes taking in the man standing in the far end of the room. There was no doubt that she wasn't welcome.

"I told you not to come here", he didn't even try to hide the distaste in his voice.

She moved swiftly, body all smooth curves, into his personal space. For too long had he been able to squirm out of her clutches but now, now she had him.

"I'm pregnant with your child." She watched how his beautiful face tried to hide the shock, the alluring scar across the nose turning slightly paler. It was almost impossible for her to hide the smirk.

The tan man couldn't believe the words slipping past gloss covered lips. He took a step back, collapsing heavily on the over cushioned couch, not caring what the vixen in front of him thought. One moment of weakness and he was going to pay dearly, 'cause there was no way she was gonna keep this quiet. One moment, where the amnesia of his boyfriend had been too much. He hadn't even been allowed to see him by that treacherous, who didn't think their precious heir was good enough for a former stripper. He had sought comfort in a woman he didn't even like, but she had been there and that had been all he needed. And then, three weeks after, _he_ was there, standing on his doorstep, tears blending with the rain and declaring undying love. Life had been so _good_.

He looked up and saw her starring at him.

"I've got you now," she said and he saw his world crumple.

"Aaaaand cut!" rang out on the small set, "that was brilliant guys, we're done for today."

Iruka sighed in relief. Finally. It had taken forever to get the shots right. He saw the same relief in Sakura and he smiled broadly, while getting up from the stage couch. Sakura punched him with a closed fist

"At least you got the day off tomorrow, lucky bastard" she grunted.

"I can't wait to see you waddle around with a pillow under you clothes."That earned him another hard punch and he flipped her off making his way to the trailer he shared with his co-star Kotetsu. sheets with changes, schedules and location were dumped in his hands by P.D.A's on the way there. He took them with half a mind, knowing he had time to look them over, once got home. Gods, he needed to be home three hours ago but he had to change and get the make-up off. The sharp light always dried the thick foundation into an itching crisp.

An hour went by before he could place his tired ass in the leather seat of his sleek, blue-green Porsche. At least he was spared for the rush hour and made it home fairly quickly to the big seven room house that was hidden behind a steel fence and high oak trees. The view from the the alleviated terrace, was, of course, spectacular and the garden and outdoor swimming pool was in top condition. As Iruka parked the car and walked up to the front door, he couldn't help but think that life was, indeed, sweet. He tossed his bag on the floor, as soon as he stepped through the door. Work could wait. Right now he wanted to kiss his boyfriend and get some food. His stomach grumbled in appreciation.

"So, how is the life of Shinjii, today?"

Kakashi was sitting by their kitchen table, a classic magnifying glass in one hand and negatives spread out on the surface. Iruka walked over to him and tugged on the big scarf, with bones and skulls, wrapped around his neck and lower face, and placed a kiss in the corner of his mouth.

"It's going to shit," he said cheerfully.

Kakashi laughed low and deep, and turned his eyes back to the small pictures, that was no doubt filled with dogs doing... whatever. Iruka dug into the fridge, taking out different vegetables and fruits. Only after giving his boyfriend a gaze full of lust. The industrial piercing, peeking through Kakashi's silver hair, always did that. And the ragged scar from a fight, when he was a teenager. The tattoo was a turn on too. Iruka suddenly had the urge to reach the lemons in the far back.

"Genma giving you a hard time today?"

Iruka's voice was muffled, with his head buried all the way back in the belly of the fridge, "no, we didn't have any scenes together, and I spent lunch in my trailer."

Iruka knew it had been a mistake to date a co-star, especially a popular one. He wasn't too happy, when Iruka broke it off after two months because Iruka had fallen fast and hard, for an excentric dog photographer with wild silver hair, who was currently sitting in their shared kitchen, only wearing tight blue jeans and the ever present scarf. Genma was still convinced that Kakashi was only with him, because of the fame and money. The man didn't know Kakashi was extremely talented at his job and widely recommended.

He earned almost as much as Iruka, the darling gay sweetheart, on the most watched soap opera running at the moment. The intrigue didn't really bother Iruka, it added to the tensions in their performances, which was perfect in a soap. He had always known he wouldn't be anything more, it was a steady gig, more safe since it could run forever, and if the writers wrote you out, there was a big, huge, ginormous possibility that it was just to stir things up and you would be back as the evil twin, or something. Maybe he wouldn't be a movie star but he was damned good at what he did.

Iruka closed the fridge door, making all the items on top rattle precariously but it was always like that so he didn't pay it any attention, instead busy finding knives and chop boards in the colourful kitchen. Sunny and open, Kakashi had said, when they decorated. As long as Iruka got his gas stove, Kakashi could fill it with as many orange utensils to tickle himself silly. Well, the plant had been Iruka's doing.

Two strong arms wrapped around Iruka's chest but didn't hinder him in his chopping but the wet tongue in his ear damn well nearly did. Kakashi hummed gently and popped a piece of carrot in his mouth.

"I wanna stay in bed all day tomorrow," he said after swallowing the stolen food. Now, how could Iruka aruge against that?

END


	5. Subject No 011850

**Subject No. 011850**

Author: Taudi/ WorstCaseScenario

Words: 435

Warning(s): None

Wild Card: picture can be seen at http:/ www. geekologie. com/ 2009/ 07/ 22/ glowing - hands. jpg

* * *

The tall container was filled with a clear thick substance, which was glowing with a dim blue light in the otherwise dark room. The place was sparsely furnished, only equipped with a long metal table, a black designer work chair and a hard cot with rumbled blankets.

Kakashi had forced himself to work with only the blue glow as a light, not capable of disturbing the serene peace, radiating from the person floating behind the glass of the container. He rubbed his face tiredly with one hand, the tips of his fingers lingered on the scar over his eye. It was like all his pain originated from coarse tissue. He tried to massage the headache away, with pressured circles around is temples, it didn't work. No surprise there. Mismatched eyes followed the paths of wires that stretched into the shadows.

Kami, he needed a break. Working for days, with nothing but stale coffee and energy bars, were not the best of choices. At least he had one, the small voice in the back of his head quipped. He squashed it down without mercy. Standing up he leaned his weight on the cold table, and waited for the numbness in his legs to disappear. When he felt like he wouldn't fall on his ass, he took the few steps over to the container. The top was looming somewhere far above him in the dark, being the ending and origin for all the different wires. They were artificial veins keeping his most valued object alive, the faint beeping a replacement for a heartbeat.

It was a beautiful, young man with flawless tan skin, except for the scar across a fine shaped nose. The brown hair was long and floating around his face, creating a dark halo. He looked like he was sleeping, a peaceful expression on his features. Kakashi lifted his hands slowly and placed them on the thick glass. The blue light glowed between his fingers and, like the other times before, he pushed a little, hoping that this would be the time he could merge with the glass and join the person on the other side.

"I will get you back," He whispered, the words coming out raspy and painful. Kakashi disillusioned himself, thinking that at any time those eyes would snap open again, looking at him as they once did. Soon it would be all that kept him going.

END


	6. We Love Till The End Of The Day

**We Love Till The End Of The Day**

Author: Taudi/ WorstCaseScenario

Words: 572

Warning(s): None

* * *

The world had not ended in a great war or an unleashed deadly virus that swept over the continents and left the Earth's inhabitants as mindless zombies. The end came in another predicted way, which was nature. Not that it happened in some big catastrophe overnight. No, Mother Earth and her elements where cunning, expanding the tragedies little by little and with such small changes that populaces didn't notice until their numbers slowly dwindled, communication between countries became difficult and the infra-structure collapsed.

The human era was reduced to tribes and nomads, who wandered the overgrown streets of grand cities that were now only ghosts of themselves, high metal constructions and concrete buildings the only witnesses left of a time where humans could fly.

Iruka had always been sceptic on that but Kakashi, ever the optimist had spread out his arms and flapped around, imitating a bird.

Now, they were walking hand in hand, feet easily finding purchase in the undergrowth. They were both covered in the symbols of their tribe, drawn on their naked chests, showing that they were indeed part of a society, and not one of the Straying. The tribe had settled, pausing their endless wandering, in the outskirts of a forest that could provide them with plenty of food and water. They weren't always that lucky. Iruka had just been relief that they hadn't passed any of the old cities. He never liked the tall buildings and their hidden secrets. How you could've lived in those was a mystery to him. He loved running on the wide plains or seek shelter under the trees.

Their lives were far from easy and Iruka still had nightmares of the times, where he almost lost Kakashi in tribe wars or attacks from Strayings. They had both chosen the Warrior Path, and both had the scars as proof, but Kakashi were one of the best in the tribe and would always be were the fight was toughest.

Kakashi squeezed his hand and smiled crookedly, a scar on his face dragging the left side of his mouth down slightly. He let go and placed his arm over Iruka's shoulder, bringing him closer to his warmth as they walked. The place around them was quiet, only a few birds flying in a blue sky. They didn't have to speak, choosing to enjoy each other and their surroundings. They made a halt, when they reached the shore of the big lake that had let their tribe to this place. The eldest said one of the Ancient Cities lay dormant beneath the rippling water. Iruka had seen the curiosity sparkling in Kakashi's eyes and Iruka had listened to his excited ramblings, with a fond smile on his face, under the furs that night. The smaller man was encircled in pale arms, littered with swirling black, a stylised design of tree branches. He leaned his head back on the strong chest and watched the bow of colours on the sky, which reflected in the water, creating a beautiful circle. He had no desire to know if a city was flooded or if the lake had just taken it's rightful place. A kiss was placed on Iruka's temple.

This may be the end of days but to Iruka, it was home.

END


	7. My Part

**My Part**

Author: Taudi/ WorstCaseScenario

Words: 436

Warning(s): mentions of sex, bad words.

* * *

Dark eyes were blazing, scorching and burned right through flesh and bone, all the way down to the wretched soul underneath. Or was it just another layer? None of them really knew.

What they did know was, that they were destroying each other. It had started as sickeningly, sweet puppy love and Kakashi couldn't phantom how he could have felt that way. Iruka hadn't been that innocent or lovable as he had lured Kakashi to believe. Behind the sugar coated façade lived a conniving little bitch that thrived on deception. Kakashi, not being a man giving up without a fight, and because he had truly loved Iruka, had stayed longer than anyone.

Playing the jealousy games, the cheating, the arguments that lasted to the crack of dawn and ended in rough sex against the wall.

Iruka was panting hard, another night of accusations and that gleam of hidden satisfaction in the brown eyes. One cheek sported a nice red hand print and, as always, it stirred something sinister in him. Kakashi knew he should, could, have walked away a long time ago but he wanted to make the other man's life a living hell. If he had to live it to, then so be it. Because funny enough, Iruka was the one, who didn't even try to let go, and as much as the bitch loved the games, Kakashi had an inkling that Iruka had locked something away, something that broke free in the days of truce, right after and before Kakashi would fine him with someone else. And maybe Kakashi hadn't lost all he love for the stunning man. And maybe the reason why he stayed, was that glimmer of hope, he felt every time the sun seemed to shine on the rut they had been digging.

But then Iruka would spit in his face, like now, the wet liquid running down his cheekbone. He wiped it away, with the back of his hand, watching Iruka watching him. They both knew the routine, knew that next to come was a back hand slap, followed by angry tears pooling in Iruka's eyes an a hurried scuffle to rip clothes off and damaging as much skin they could, with nail, teeth and words meant to bruise the tatters of their souls.

Someday, Kakashi will remove that lock keeping him from Iruka. Someday he will kiss away real tears and whisper words that will heal and tell of love. Someday, he can hold hands with Iruka and laugh with him, without it being a play for the audience.

Someday... but not today.

END


	8. Give Way For Saturation

**Give Way For Saturation**

Author: Taudi/ WorstCaseScenario

Words: 419

Warning(s): None

* * *

It was the sound of ticking that drove Kakashi. The sound of time passing with a speed he couldn't match.

Sometimes he could ignored but sometimes... sometimes the ticking would be too loud, drowning out everything around him in blurs of colour. He discovered early on that, when the ticking sounded like an old grandfather clock, echoing through his skull, the time for something life changing was about to happen. For most parts it wasn't the good changes.

And then, after years of blissful silence where Kakashi couldn't imagine life could dish out more cruelty, he heard it, the heavy almost drawn out ticking, and Kakashi wanted to have that breakdown he kept denying himself.

He walked briskly through the heavy rush hour crowd, pulling his hood up to find a little shelter from the drizzling rain. His lean muscled body crashed into soft business suits, with no care if damage was inflicted. Any angry words thrown after him went unheard and unheeded. There was only the sound of ticking synchronizing with his footsteps.

A sudden colour of red stopped Kakashi when he tried to cross the street. If nothing else the ticking had taught him to be careful, one of the reasons he was a master in more than one martial art and honed reflexes.

It was on this corner, on this grey day with the sound of time hanging over Kakashi's head that a tanned man with a scar crossing his nose and deep warm chocolate eyes raised his umbrella slightly, shielding Kakashi from the rain. The stranger smiled, revealing white even teeth and plump lips. Kakashi wasn't really surprised when bells started to ring loudly but it wasn't the doom of church bells. It was a a sweet chime of small silver bells and everything around him slowed down. For the first time in his life Kakashi felt he could see, that everything around him wasn't fast pacing, moving towards an end that came far too swiftly. Like the crazed person he was he leaned down, relishing the slow tempo the stranger had been the only one able to bring him, and kissed those chapped plump lips.

Surprisingly enough, Kakashi didn't get slapped for the audacity, no, the stranger simply reach up with his free hand, twining his fingers in his wet hair and pulled Kakashi closer.

Kakashi knew that Time had finally gifted him with a snooze button, and it seemed like it was unbreakable and forever.

END


	9. The Wrong Lane

**The Wrong Lane**

Author: Taudi/ WorstCaseScenario

Words: 812

Warning(s): mentions of blood, sex and warped minds.

* * *

Kakashi proposed one gloomy afternoon on a deserted beach somewhere on the West Coast. The sand had been moist and dark grey, blending with the clouds. Iruka had been sitting on the table of an old wood-cracked picnic table, feet resting on the bench. He had been leaning back on his hands, dark chocolate eyes observing the waves crashing in on the shore.

He had been so beautiful with his hair blowing softly in the wind, small strands clinging to his lips. Kakashi had just stopped and taking in the moment of peacefulness, appreciative of the rare opportunity it was. That they could seem so balanced, bland and normal was something they had taught themselves. People knew you shouldn't judge a book by its cover but they chose to forget that, when they were giving a sweet smile and a few deflecting comments. It always ended in muffled screams, and Iruka licking the blood off of his favourite throwing knife.

The sleek silver one, with a black handle Kakashi had giving Iruka, after he used the tip to carve a deep line of crimson across Iruka's perky nose and flushed cheeks. The line had become stark white against the tan skin. It would stretch, when Iruka smiled and it never failed to make Kakashi throb with need. But this gloomy afternoon was not about how to make blood spatter an artwork.

Kakashi had spent 10 bucks in quarters, on a bulk vending machine, in the small kiosk by the parking lot. When he had spotted the simple silver ring, with the front formed as a set of vampire teeth, nestled in a plastic egg, he knew it was meant for Iruka. He could have shot the bored looking teenager behind the counter and smashed the glass of the machine, easily picking out the right item, but where was the challenge in that. Instead he used his hard stolen money and obtained the ring in an honest way.

When he reached Iruka, the man shifted his legs, letting Kakashi settle between his thighs. The jeans were rough, and crisp under his fingers, and he used the fabric to pull him flush to his body. He licked that enticing scar with a flat tongue, worshipping the ridged texture. Iruka grasped his black leather jacket, tightened the grip around Kakashi's waist and moaned wantonly. A pale slender thumb slipped pass open pink lips, burning chocolate eyes watching Kakashi through long dark lashes. It made Kakashi wanna slide a knife and part that beautiful tan skin all over again. Instead, he held up his other hand, showing his lover the plastic egg.

"For you, baby." He said tenderly, caressing a full lower lip, with his slick thumb. The expression on the brunettes face was one of amazed and delight, when he opened the two shells.

"Marry me," Kakashi said simply and took the ring.

"Yes."

The ring was placed on Iruka's left ring finger, the fake silver clashing with his dark skin. Kakashi took Iruka's face between his hands and clasped their mouths together. It was a violent and passion filled kiss of teeth and tongue. He couldn't wait to, again, taste the iron of blood and metal. But it would have to wait. Their last killing was still too hot, too fresh, and Kakashi wanted to take it slow tonight, make love to Iruka instead of the rushed fuck in the back seat of their '62 Impala with a rag top, that had been their home, since they hit the road 6 years ago.

It wasn't actually because they wanted to but when Kakashi had come home, to find Iruka crouched over two bodies that had once been their friends, a bloody kitchen knife in one hand and a look of utter peace, Kakashi knew that he would do anything and everything, to keep his little dolphin safe, and forever. So they had ventured out on the high ways, leaving a trail of corpses, satisfying the need, Kakashi suspected had always been in Iruka. His sweet Iruka.

"Can we light candles tonight?" A whisper against a pale cheek, warm from the sea wind.

"Of course. Is there are a specific reason for this?" Not that Kakashi would deny it. Iruka kissed the scar bisecting Kakashi's eye.

" I wanna burn the place down before we leave."

Kakashi chuckled and slipped a hand inside Iruka's grey sweater, basking in the gasp it extracted and the warm skin shivering under his cold hand. His sweet dolphin could be so clever.

END


End file.
